Frederic Strange (Earth-1222)
I dedicate this page to my greatest friend in the wiki, the iconic FrenchTouch. He has been here with me almost a year now, always by my side as I am by his. He is one of the few peoples who have earned my trust and the my trust in him is his reward for the great friendship he himself has bestowed upon me. And so as a gift to him and as a way of repaying what my trust alone cannot do, I offer him this new amazing character so that he may enjoy it and understand how much I value our bond as friends. '''Dr. Frederic Strange '''came from a troubled chilhood, where he always tried to prove he was superior to everyone, to show his great intellect and to deeply understand what was his true purpose, what was the human race´s true purpose or even the true purpose of the concept we know as life. He studied so hard and when he finally achieved his goal, the only thing he came to respect was knowledge and the human brain. He eventually became certified genius and a brillaint and well known psychologist with several degrees. He took his own path in a crossroads, leaving the normal patients to become a criminal psychologist working for the Police Department of Nice in French. After dealing with many cases, one of his investigations lead him to America where he would encounter new knowledge and increase his own, eventually becoming a consultant for Gotham´s Police Department and an ally to the Batman Family, coming to act as Batman´s lawyer and even partner in investigation in a few times. He later took a solo career taking care of crazy murderers and lunatics and would cross pathes with Batman once more, having gained at this time as reputation as far as that of Sherlock Holmes. He later became an honorary member of the Justice League while continuing his research in the human brain and all of it´s wonders. Some say this same research has drove him mad however Frederic himself considers he has reached a new intellect that no men has ever achieved and what normal people consider madness he considers "the full capacity of the human mind within each of us". He later took part in the secret organization, the Society of Shadows and created his own organization, the Fear League has to help him defeat his enemies and explore even deeper the true limits and secrets that humans have to offer. Hoping to uncover everything about himself and others, Dr. Frederic Strange is commonly regarded as one of the smartest beings in the universe, believing knowledge to be power above everything else and understanding that in humans lies untold potential, potential that if discovered could make him a god among ants. A reccuring character of the universe of Earth-1222 and one of the most complex scientists and minds in the history comics, he has became one of the greatest characters to have ever set foot on the universe of Comic Crossroads. Origins Frederic Richard Strange was born on 6th July of 1980 in Nice, France to a promising actress Katherine Strange and her husband, Hugo Strange, while both were on a trip for one of Doctor Strange´s lectures. After the birth of their son, Frederic remained while her mother in France and later moved to Paris with his father, Hugo accepted a job offer, serving as a psychologist for Arkham Asylum and many other institutes of mental reabilitation. Frederic was born a normal child however due to his father´s absence and his mother´s reliance on heavy drugs he suffered a troubled youth. When Frederic was 5 years old he first entered school and received an unexpected visit from his father who told him from now on things were going to change dramaticly. Frederic entered the first grade but his father´s promise did come true has now he had become a criminal mastermind in Gotham and a foe the inconic superhero Batman. Category:Living Characters Category:Earth-1222 Category:Males Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Super Smart Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters of Earth-1222 Category:Characters of Earth-1222 Category:Heroes of Earth-1222 Category:Heroes Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Master Manipulator Category:Former Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Body Control Category:Sword Wielders Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Psychologist Category:Villains Category:The Society of Shadows (Earth-1222) Category:Nice Police Department (Earth-1222) Category:Unfinished Category:Investigation Category:Expert Detectives